


Dreaming

by CherryJasper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Late Night Writing, Out of Character Harukawa Maki, Possibly hurt no comfort?, Some Minor Language, Spoilers, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJasper/pseuds/CherryJasper
Summary: Vent writing I did late at night back in September. First time posting here.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 13





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Vent writing I made in September. I was just feeling sad and stressed about school. Contains spoilers for trial one of drv3.

“Kaede, Kaede, please, please don’t-“ Maki pleaded, cut off by Kaede placing a finger to Maki’s lips. “Shh, it’s ok darling,” She cooed “It was unavoidable anyway.”

“Kaede, please...” Maki said, voice cracking slightly as she grabbed onto Kaede’s hand “I don’t wanna lose you, not again.” “You won’t lose me, sweetie. I’ll still be here, watching over you.” Kaede smiled sadly, touching their foreheads together. “K-Kaede...” Maki whispered, tears she was trying to hold back running down her face “I can’t-I don’t-“

“My darling, could you do something for me?” Kaede asked, pulling away from Maki so she could cup her face. “Y-yes?” Maki asked, tears still rolling down her cheeks. “Please, don’t lose hope. Persevere through this, so I can watch you come out alive.” Kaede whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Maki’s lips. Maki, while slightly shocked, kissed back. “Okay.” Maki mumbled against her lips. Kaede pulled away with a smile and tears welling up in her eyes “I’ll miss you, Maki. But remember that I’m watching from the heavens.” 

Before Maki could say anything, the all too familiar metal chain suddenly clamped around Kaede’s neck, and nearly immediately yanked her away. “K-KAEDE!” She yelled, trying to chase after her, but the chain was too fast. As soon as it came in, it whisked itself and Kaede away. “Kaede..?” Maki whispered to herself. Kaede was gone. Kaede was... dead. The reality set in as Makifell to her knees, tears running freely down her face. “Ka-Kaede...” Maki sobbed “Please come back, I-I miss you... I...” She said, words slurring due to her crying. She slammed her fists against the hard, tile floor as she sobbed. That fucking Monokuma, the fucking mastermind, they took Kaede away from her. Her one true love away from her.

“I will fucking find the mastermind, a-and I’ll kill them, without mercy, without regret...” Maki anguished “They’ll pay for taking Kaede away from me.”

She cried, and cried, and cried, until her tears ran dry. She found herself lying on the cold floor, staring off into the wall. She drifted off, into a restless sleep...

She woke up. She didn’t scream, she didn’t cry. She was looking up at the ceiling of her room. 

She was still in the killing game. Kaede was still dead. But everything Maki has experienced was a dream. Kaede hadn’t come back from the dead to comfort Maki and be taken away from her again. Maki hadn’t cried till her tears were dry in a cold, metal room and had fallen asleep there. It was all a dream.

Maki felt herself shame, before realizing tears were streaming down her face. She hid herself under her blankets as she shook and sobbed.

She would still find the mastermind. She would still kill the mastermind. So what if it made her the blackened? The mastermind deserved it, and nobody would stop her.

Nobody.


End file.
